Guitar Hero VII: The Final Battle
Guitar Hero VII: The Final Battle is the sequel to Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock. It contains over 125 songs, special guests, and has new features. Plot After destroying The Beast, the God of Rock and the rest of the heroes join together as they head out on a quest to destroy Lou. However, Lou is plotting his only way to destroy them before they can. So he sends out his minions to kill everyone who dares to defeat him. After Midori and Xavior Stone find out about this, they decide that it's time they'd help out to fight Lou. So they stop by the heroes and join forces with them. Can they stop Lou from killing rock music? Or will Lou get his revenge? New Features In this game, there are more features added to the game. * You can play/learn a song by playing with a real guitar, bass, and drums. * You can transfer you songs from GH: WOR into the game. Songs * "5 Minutes Alone" By Pantera * "Alive" By Pearl Jam * "American Bad Ass" By Kid Rock * "Are You Dead Yet?" By Children Of Bodom * "As I Am" By Dream Theather * "Blitzkrieg Bop" By The Ramones * "Blurry" By Puddle Of Mudd * "Boom!" By System Of A Down * "Born To Raise Hell" By Motorhead * "Bullethead" By Van Halen * "Calling All Cars" By Senses Fail * "Chapter Four" By Avenged Sevenfold * "Concrete Jungle" By Black Label Society * "Cry Thunder" By DragonForce * "Diamond Eyes" By Shinedown * "Dying Breed" By Five Finger Death Punch * "Evolution" By Korn * "Fake It" By Seether * "Get The Hell Out Of Here" By Steve Vai * "Gimmie Shelter" By The Rolling Stones * "Going Under" By Evanescence * "The Ghost Of Tom Joad (Live)" By Bruce Springsteen feat. Tom Morello * "Guerrilla Radio" By Rage Against The Machine * "The Gun Show" By In This Moment * "Hard Rock Hallelujah" By Lordi * "Hair Of The Dog" By Nazareth * "Heaven In This Hell" By Orianthi * "Heaven's On Fire" By Kiss * "Hell Awaits" By Slayer * "Help Is On The Way" By Rise Against * "Higher Than Heaven" By James Durbin * "I Ejaculate Fire" By Dethklok * "Just Because" By Jane's Addiction * "Kickstart My Heart" By Motley Crue * "Kick Out The Jams" By Blue Oyster Cult * "The Kids Aren't Alright" By The Offspring * "Last Man Standing" By Pop Evil * "Ledgendary Child" By Aerosmith * "Llama" By Phish * "Lou's Revenge" By Steve Ouimette * "Monster" By Skillet * "Pain" By Three Days Grace * "Prefabricated" By Trust * "The Power Of Love" By Huey Lewis & The News * "Princes Of The Universe" By Queen * "Public Enemy No. 1" By Megadeth * "Reach For The Sky" By Social Distortion * "Rolling Star" By YUI * "Savin' Me" By Nickelback * "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" By Journey * "Somewhere I Belong" By Linkin Park * "Stand Up" By All That Remains * "Super Charger Heaven" By White Zombie * "Sweet Mountain River" By Monster Truck * "Tastes Like Kevin Bacon" By iwrestedabearonce * "Ten Thousand Fists" By Disturbed * "The Thrill Is Gone" By B.B. King * "Theme From Dangeresque II: This Time, It's Not Dangeresque I" By Strong Bad * "Tribute" By Tenacious D * "Truce" By Death Angel * "Two Princes" By Spin Doctors * "Washing Away Me In The Tides" By Trivium * "When Darkness Falls" By Killswitch Engage * "Zero" By The Smashing Pumpkins More songs TBA.... Characters Bold means unlockable. * Avatar (Xbox 360/Xbox One Exclusive) * Axel Steel * Judy Nails * Johnny Napalm * Casey Lynch * Mii (Wii/Wii U Exclusive) * Pandora * Izzy Sparks * Lars Umlaut * Eddie Knox * Clive Winston * Midori * Grim Ripper * God of Rock * Lou * Orianthi * Alice Cooper TBA